The goal of this project is to test for association between potentially functional polymorphisms in candidate genes and cardiovascular related outcomes, such as blood pressure, in family data. The data consist of 717 observations (87 pedigrees) from Korea. The individual and family identification numbers were randomized prior to analysis to ensure confidentiality. The Regression of Offspring on Mid-Parent (ROMP) method will be used to test for association and estimate the overall trait heritability and the heritability attributable to the candidate loci. Identification of a candidate gene may help to elucidate the etiology underlying cardiovascular disease in this population.